


Here's Hoping

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [65]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Sometimes fatherhood is a little difficult for Hiccup.





	Here's Hoping

**Here's Hoping**

**-**

_“Why did we have kids?”_

“ _We_?” Astrid shifted her sleeping baby from one shoulder to the other and leaned back in her chair. She kept her voice low to ensure that the little one nearby didn’t hear. “This isn’t _we’s_ fault. That child is _all_ Hiccup Haddock. Frankly, if I hadn’t given birth, I’d be convinced that you immaculately conceived her.”

“I should have stuck her in sewing lessons with Tuffnut,” Hiccup continued to rant, deaf to his wife’s calm tone. He paced the tiny floor of Gothi’s hut, watching as his daughter cheerfully blabbered to the village elder without so much of a thought as to her newly broken arm. “She’s going to be the end of me.”

“You sound like your father,” Astrid snorted, rocking the infant from side to side.

“Are you kidding me? I was a boring child compared to this one.” 

“I wonder if your dad would say the same.” 

“I thought she was dead,” he hissed to his wife, stabbing a finger in the vague direction of the dragon stables. “I thought she was _dead_.”

“She’s fine,” Astrid repeated for what must have been the thousandth time. If Hiccup hadn’t been so frazzled, she might have given into her own protective panic, but he obviously feared the worst when they received the news. 

They’d been at the Great Hall discussing lumber when the blacksmith burst in, panting that their seven-year-old had fallen from a dragon. The chief had broken into a sprint without a word, not waiting to hear that their daughter was banged up but otherwise okay. While he rushed to the girl’s side, Astrid got the whole story from Gobber– she’d been playing in the stables, climbing a zippleback’s neck. The dragon hadn’t even been in flight when she slipped and tumbled to the stone floor. 

“I can’t do this,” Hiccup muttered to his wife. “No more children. They just disappear and disobey and get themselves nearly killed.”

“I didn’t disobey!” Their daughter suddenly popped into the conversation, delicate ginger brows furrowed with self-righteousness. She wasn’t even flinching as Gothi splinted her arm. “You said I couldn’t fly without you, and the Zipple never left the ground!”

“You’re arguing semantics with me?” The chief scoffed at his child. She was a tiny mirror of him, with messy reddish hair and a spray of freckles. “Do I need to ban you from the stables altogether?”

“Oh yeah, Dad, because those are the only dragons on the island.” 

“ _Sarcasm_? You’re using sarcasm now? I thought you’d broken your neck!”

Trying to hide her smile in the folds of her son’s blankets, Astrid tilted her head to whisper to the infant. “Behold your great, fearsome chief,” she murmured, watching her husband attempt to be stern. “Tames Night Furies, walks through fire…”

“I can’t play in the forge, I can’t play in the Great Hall, now I can’t play in the stables…” Their daughter counted off each of Hiccup’s latest rants on her fingers.

“Well, if you didn’t insist on injuring yourself wherever you go, I wouldn’t have to worry about where you’re playing!”

“Yep,” Astrid nodded, closing her eyes. “It’s like I can hear Stoick again.” She rubbed her baby’s back and listened to her family’s bickering. “Here’s hoping you take after me.”


End file.
